Harry's Bad Day
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry and Ginny start planning a surprise party to welcome Tobey and Eve back home from Hogwarts but when Harry gets sick everything else starts turning into magical mayhem. Episode thirty-one in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; We're All In This Together

Harry met Tobey and Eve and the rest of his family and friends down at King's Cross station. Although he was very happy to see them, and to know that both his little brother and sister passed their final exams, the truth was that Harry hadn't really had much sleep in weeks. He kept hearing the latest prophecy being replayed over and over again inside his mind.

" _His life will end when he saves hers."_

What did that mean? Was his own life in danger again or was it somebody else that he loved that was really close to him? All the prophecy mentioned was a male and a female that could be anybody that he knew. "Uh oh, I don't think that your brother is feeling alright. He looks like he's going to have a hairball." Precious told Eve (although she couldn't hear her) while she began washing her face.

The effects of the animaylinguis potion hadn't seemed to have worn off. Harry (and probably Ron since he had drank it too) could still hear the animals speaking English. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked him. "You look positively awful." She told him.

"Maybe he's in heat." Zip suggested.

"You're just a puppy how do you know about that? Besides, he's a male." Angel asked her as she sat down beside Harry.

"My sisters taught me a little thing or two about the birds and the bees." She replied. "And oh I didn't realize that it wasn't the same for boys." She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry lied trying to ignore them and block the other voices out before he coughed inside his fist. "It's just that I'm not really feeling too good and I've got a pounding headache." He admitted while Hermione noticed that he touched the middle of his forehead where his scar was even though she remained silent about it.

"Well then do you want me to drive?" Ron questioned as Harry held out the keys for him.

"Yeah, I think that that's probably the best idea." He told him before he turned around and walked away.

"That was odd." Hermione began. "Harry's usually ecstatic to see us. But he's been acting weird ever since we got here. Did you see what he just did? He touched his scar. I have a feeling that he knows something that we don't." she said.

"I know." Snape began. "But until he's willing to talk to us about it then I'm afraid there isn't much we can do for him." He finished as Ron took a deep breath and sighed heavily while he watched his friend climb into the back of the car along with (except for Tobey) everyone else.

"Well, c'mon guys. We better go so Harry can get back home and lie down for a bit. Then hopefully he'll feel better soon." Ron said.

"I hope so. Now that my bones are all healed I was hoping to keep up on my Qudditch skills and play a game with him." Eve said before they all headed back towards the car.

.. _…_ _.._

Harry quickly hurried over to Hermione and attempted to yank the phone out of her hand but failed. "What are you doing!?" he cried. "I _have_ to go to work!" he told her.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, you couldn't even drive." She told him.

"So what? I'm a wizard, I'll apparate." He told her.

"If you're not in any condition to drive, then you're _certainly_ not in any condition to apparate or work for that matter. And I really think that you should skip church on Sunday too." She told him.

"But Hermione, I'm the Sunday school teacher. If I won't be there to teach then who will?" he asked her.

"Don't worry Harry I can handle it." She told him.

"But what about the dragons!? And I mean the animals not the singing group. And Lightning Bolt. They need me!" he exclaimed.

"Listen Harry, _we_ need you to stay at home and rest because right now that's more important. I'm sure that Aaron and Jessie and all of your other coworkers can handle the dragons, and Ginny and Eve will look after your horse for you. Now please just go lie down. I'm going to call David and then I'm going to get you an appointment to see the healer." She told him. "Which hopefully I can get Ginny to do it for you."

"But_" Harry began again but that's when he realized that there wasn't any point in arguing with her. Then he took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine." He spat. "But I don't have to like it." He added shooting her an angry glare as he turned to walk away when suddenly he heard the sound of muffled sobs coming from back inside his father's bedroom. He turned back around and walked down the hallway while Hermione dialed David's cellphone number.

"Hullo David this is Hermione Granger. I just thought that you should know that Harry won't be in at work today. He isn't feeling too good." She told him after the phone had stopped ringing and she heard his voice answering him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll go ahead and let Aaron and Jessie know though." He said as Hermione nodded and Harry entered the bedroom to find his sister Eve glancing up at the picture on the wall of their family portrait. A seven year old Harry and a two year old Tobey knelt down in front of their parents while they stood back behind them. Lily held a six month old baby girl inside her arms that Harry knew to be Eve when she was a baby. They all grinned up at them.

That's when Lily took ahold of Eve's tiny little hand and started waving it for her. Eve sniffed while she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Are you alright?" Harry asked her. Eve gasped and quickly turned back around.

"Harry you scared me. I didn't realize that you were there." She told him. "Anyway, no I'm not. It's been a couple of years since Mum died and I thought the pain of losing her would go away by now." She said.

"I don't think that it's ever supposed to go away completely. But it does get easier." Harry told her.

"I wish that I believed that as strongly as you do. I wish that I had your faith. Because now everything only seems to be getting worse. First you and Hermione have your suspicions that Voldemort's still alive and now you start getting sick. I already lost my mum and I don't want to lose you too." She told him.

"You're not going to lose me." He told her.

"How do you know that!? I mean you're a Sunday school teacher Harry, tell me why that it feels like instead of punishing me for not reading the Bible as much as I should that He's ignoring me completely!" she cried.

"He's not doing either. Listen, just because I'm a Sunday school teacher doesn't mean that I have all of the answers. But I can tell you one thing. When Tobey was a little boy he thought that God was punishing him for wanting another brother than a sister through the loss of Gianna. But that's when I explained to him just how much that God really loved us to let us be brothers. And when times are tough it's good to know that we'll always have each other." He told her as she flung her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"I love you Harry." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her while he hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head as he gently rubbed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Mysterious Illness

 _Wow thanks for the new favorite and follow! As well as the last story. So anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand through the park together. "I sure hope that Harry's alright. Maybe Ginny will be able to find out what's wrong with him." Ron said.

"I sure hope so. I'm really worried about him." Hermione told him when suddenly they ran into Neville and Luna and stopped right in front of each other.

"Oh hullo Ron, hullo Hermione." Luna began with a grin. "It sure is nice to see you. Welcome back." She told them.

"Thanks Luna, it's good to see you too." Hermione said smiling sadly at her.

"Where's Harry? I would think that since it's after the time that he works that he would be with you." She said.

"Uh no. He hasn't been feeling too good." Hermione told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well I hope he feels better. See you later." Luna said giving them a slight wave before she and Neville walked away inside another direction.

"Yeah, see you." Ron told her before he and Hermione continued on their way.

 _…_

Harry walked up to the front desk and grabbed ahold of the quill before he signed his name. As soon as he was finished he turned around to see Aaron standing there behind him holding onto Danny's car seat by the handle. As usual the baby boy had fallen fast asleep with a tiny blue pacifier inside his mouth. "Aaron? What are you doing here?" he questioned him.

"Oh Danny hasn't been feeling too well lately. He's been having a runny nose and a bit of diarrhea. He's also been coughing and has a bit of a fever so I'm going to have a healer check him out. I hear that you have been feeling a little under the weather too." He said.

"Yeah I've been coughing too and I've got a high temperature and a pounding headache." Harry explained while rubbing his scar. "Not to mention that my scar has been throbbing." He said as Aaron's face turned as pale and as white as a ghost.

"Really?" he whispered. "Do you think that it's a sign?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure that Ginny can tell me the truth." Harry told him.

"No offense Harry but Ginny's your girlfriend." Aaron began with a grin. "She's liable to tell you that the proper treatment for you is to spend some time alone in a hot tub together." He told him as Harry grinned back at him.

"I don't think she will. Listen Aaron, as soon as I find out what this is I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He said while Aaron continued to grin at him.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" he wondered.

"Well, as you know Ron and Hermione and my father brother and sister are back home. I wanted to do something nice for them to welcome them back. I was thinking that I could throw them a surprise party, you know like they did for me on my birthday last year." Harry told him while coughing inside his hand.

"Yeah, sure Harry. I think that sounds like a great idea." Aaron told him as he started heading towards the waiting room.

"Good. I'll send out the invitations as soon as I can!" he called to him.

"Alright, I'll be praying for you mate!" Aaron called back to him over his shoulder as Harry thanked him and then he set the car seat down beside him before he took the quill and wrote down "Daniel Parker" on the sign in form. Then he bent down and picked up the car seat again and carried it into the waiting room while Danny continued to sleep.

He sat down next to Harry and placed the car seat in front of his feet. "So does he still have his appetite?" Harry asked him.

"A little bit, but he hasn't been eating all that well for the last few days. He's been sleeping pretty good though. Or at least during the day. Since he's been having diarrhea, he's been keeping me and Brittany up through most of the night." He explained when suddenly the baby started waking up and making some fussy noises. "Uh oh, I think he's about to have another messy." He said. Danny coughed and slowly started moving his little arms around while he continued to fuss and then started to cry louder.

Aaron wrinkled his nose while he bent down and unstrapped the tiny infant from his seat before hoisting him up inside his arms and adjusted his pacifier while he hushed him and gently kissed the top of his head. "It's alright son, Daddy's going to get you a fresh nappy on." He told him while patting his bottom and then started carrying him away. That's when Ginny stepped out into the hallway wearing her healer uniform. "Harry," she began while she called him over to her with a wave of her hand. Harry then followed her back inside the examination room.

"So what seems to be the problem?" she asked him while he sat down inside the chair and she shut the door behind her.

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here right now." Harry said while gritting his teeth and breathing through them at the same time he rubbed his scar.

"Harry, I'm really starting to get concerned about you. What if these are side effects to that potion that you drank?" she questioned him.

"That can't be the problem. Otherwise Ron would be sick." Ginny said.

"I still have a feeling that Voldemort isn't really gone after all like we thought." Harry told her.

"Well, if that's the case, then why are you still being affected by it?" she wondered. "I thought that Voldemort destroyed the part of him that lived inside of you a few years ago." She said.

"Yeah, so did I." Harry began. "But apparently I was wrong." He told her while gritting his teeth again and shrieking in pain while he continued to rub his scar. Then Ginny told him to tell her his other symptoms so that she could check him out.

Meanwhile Eve had been visiting Lightning Bolt inside his stall and talking to him inside a soft and soothing comforting voice. "I know boy, you miss Harry don't you?" she questioned him while gently stroking his face and gazing up inside his beautiful brown eyes. The horse snorted while she continued to stroke him and speak to him. "Don't worry, he'll be back. You shouldn't worry about him so much, after all Harmony's a crossed the aisle from you and she might sense it. I don't want anything upsetting her or the foal and I'm sure that you don't either." She told him.

That's when suddenly Jerry walked around the corner followed by Rose and her daughter Carole. "See darling? Look at all the pretty horsies." She said pointing out Harmony while she stood in front of her stall before adjusting her grip on her daughter who mimicked her and pointed at her too.

"Ba!" she cried as Rose giggled and kissed the top of her head while Jerry went to go peek in on Eve.

"Hey, you're back." He began. "It's great to see you. Ron and Hermione said that you would probably be here." He said as she took a deep breath and sighed sadly.

"Yeah, Harry's not doing so good. I think he's coming down with something." Eve told him.

"Yeah that's what Hermione was saying. Maybe he has the flu or something. Or is it that wizards don't get stuff like that." He said.

"Oh no, they can, it's just that the flu is usually a seasonal thing." She explained.

"Well, I hope he gets better." He told her.

"Thanks me too." She said.

"Say, I have an idea. It's Friday and I don't have any homework or projects to do so would you like to go for a trail ride?" he questioned her but she just simply grinned at him.

"I've got a better idea." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Den of Dragons

"Eve, it's not that I don't trust you or anything but are you sure about this?" Jerry questioned her with uncertainty while he swung his leg over her broomstick.

"Sure, I'm a witch aren't I?" she questioned him back.

"Yeah, the only problem is that I'm not." He told her.

"Don't worry Jerry, you're about to have the ride of your life." She began with a wide grin. "Now just wrap your arms around me and hold on tight." She told him as he quickly grabbed ahold of her before they shot up towards the sky. "Woohoo!" Eve cried excitedly while Jerry shut his eyes tightly.

"Am I dead yet?" he wondered as Eve giggled.

"Of course not! Far from it in fact. C'mon Jerry, open your eyes and see for yourself." She told him as he slowly opened one eye and then the other. Sure enough they were soaring high up into the sky towards the clouds. Eve tilted her body to the side while she turned her broom. "Isn't it great? Don't you just _love_ the wind rushing through your hair?" she questioned him as he smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess so. It must be a really exciting thing to be a witch." He said.

"It's the best!" she exclaimed before she glanced over at him. "But of course there is nothing wrong with being a muggle or a squib either." She told him.

"What's a squib?" he asked her.

"It's a nonmagical person born to at least one magical parent. They're very rare though." She explained.

"Oh." He said as she guided the broomstick through the cloud. "So where exactly are you taking us?" he questioned her as she grinned slyly and mischievously.

"You'll see." She told him while they continued gliding through the sky together.

 _…._

A little while later they landed back on the ground. "You know my mother had her first kiss on a broom. That was with Harry's biological father though not mine." Eve said when all of a sudden they ran into Jessie.

"Eve? What are you doing here? You don't even work here." She said.

"I know. It's just that I brought Jerry here because I figured that he would want to see it." Eve told her as Jessie leaned her head in towards them.

"You brought a muggle here with you!? Do you know that not only could you be risking his safety, but going against the wizarding law for the exposure of our world!?" she whispered quietly but Jerry still managed to hear her.

"But I already know about witches and wizards. My little sister's a witch." He told her.

"There, you see now Jessie? He already knows and he's not going to tell anybody so I would really appreciate it if you didn't either." Eve said before she grabbed ahold of Jerry's hand and started dragging him away. "Now c'mon Jerry." She said before he could get another word in edgewise. Jessie folded her arms and shook her head while she watched them.

"Harry is _not_ going to like this." She said to herself.

"Wait a minute Eve, where are you taking me?" Jerry asked her.

"You'll see." She told him but before he could have the chance to see anything, he heard it instead. For there came a triumphant roar from inside the distance and a puff of fire and smoke rose into the air. Jerry gulped and felt his heart racing against his chest while Eve led him over to the fence. Then they both climbed up onto the bottom railing and looked over at a couple of male Hungarian Horntails fighting with each other.

"Are _those_ dragons?" Jerry questioned even though he was pretty sure that he already knew the answer as Eve grinned and nodded her head.

"Yep." She told him.

"Then shouldn't we go get someone and let them know that they're fighting?" he asked her as she gave out a rather large gasp and quickly turned her head over to look at him.

"What!? No! Of course we can't! You heard Jessie, you're not even supposed to be here!" she exclaimed.

"Yes but Eve, it looks like they could wind up killing each other. And I know for a fact that if Harry was here he would definitely say something about it." He told her as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Although she hated admitting it, but she knew that he was right. Even though she knew that dragons usually settled their differences she didn't want to take the chance as she saw one of the males leap on top of the other one and slashing his claws in the side of the other male's face.

"Alright,.." Eve admitted reluctantly with another sigh before she leapt back down onto the ground. That's when the Horntail that was on top of the other one stopped and looked at her while he sniffed the air and started to growl at her while she walked away. Jerry gasped and felt his heart once again pounding frantically against his chest while the Horntail swished his tail from side to side. Although Jerry didn't know that much about the wizarding world, he knew that Eve didn't have the proper dragon training like Harry did.

The Horntail let out another roar and blew out a jet of fire inside her direction. "Eve! Look out!" Jerry cried as he chased after her and knocked her over onto the ground and landed on top of her.

"Jerry! What are you doing!?" Eve yelled while pushing him away from her.

"Saving your life!" he told her while he reached his hand down to her and offered it to her. "Need a hand?" he asked her as she slowly reached out her own hand towards it and grabbed ahold of it before he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks. I'm sorry that I yelled at you I just thought that_" she began.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here before somebody catches us." He told her as they both turned around and saw David standing there in front of them folding his arms and glaring at them.

"Oh, it's a little too late for that." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Mix-up

Harry dug his cellphone out of his pocket as he left the wizarding hospital and stepped outside to call his father. After a few rings his father finally picked up.

"Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Dad it's Harry. I just wanted to let you know that Ginny just finished checking me out,.. I mean examining me and she told me that I don't seem to have anything too serious it's just a head cold." He explained.

"Well, that's good news son." His father told him.

"So anyway, I'm ready for you to pick me up now." Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Harry. You see, your sister's down at the courthouse." He told him as a great sensation of horror, panic, and complete and utter astonishment and disbelief struck him. For Harry already knew which sister that his father was referring to.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "What in the world is she doing there!? What did she do!?" he cried.

"Well apparently she thought it would be a good idea to take Jerry down to Dragon's Delight." His father told him.

"Oh no!" Harry groaned. "Did anything else happen?" he asked him as his father took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid so. One of the dragons was violently attacked. Jessie witnessed it since she had to work a bit later. Anyway, David said that his injuries were so bad that he would probably have to be put down." He explained.

"Great! I tried telling Hermione that it was a bad idea for me to miss work today but she wouldn't listen to me no matter what I said." Harry said.

"Listen Harry, I can't believe I'm saying this but you shouldn't blame Hermione since I just happen to agree with her. You need your rest. Besides, there's no way that she would have known that this would happen. If you should blame anyone blame your sister's own stupidity." His father told him.

"So what's going to happen to her? Will she go to Azkaban?" he wondered.

"I don't think so. If anything they'll make her pay a fine for too much involvement with a muggle in the wizarding world and have her do some community service. However since she is underage I'm probably the one who is going to have to end up paying which probably means a month of grounding for her." His father replied.

"Ouch. She's not going to like that." Harry said.

"I know but I'm afraid that I'm going soft. I was going to say several months of grounding but I didn't want to ruin her whole entire summer. If this happens again it probably will be though. Anyway, if you feel that you can't fly or apparate home, I can get either Ron or Hermione to come and get you." His father told him.

"No it's alright, Aaron's still here. He brought in his son since he's been sick as well. I'll just see if he can drop me off. Otherwise I'll probably attempt to fly since I don't think I'm anywhere near ready to apparate yet." He explained.

"Alright then Harry, I'll see you later. Right now I have to go down to the courthouse to get this all sorted out. I love you, feel better son." He told him.

"Thanks and I love you too. Goodbye." Harry said before he hung up and turned around to see Aaron standing behind him holding onto Danny's car seat by the handle. Aaron attempted to hush him while the baby boy continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Harry, Danny's not too happy with me right now. Of course if I had a thermometer stuck up my rear end I'd probably fuss about it too. He usually cries himself to sleep though so I wouldn't worry too much about it." He explained.

"Oh it's alright I'm not. I'm more worried about my sister at the moment to tell you the truth." Harry told him.

"Eve or Heather?" Aaron asked him even though he was already pretty sure which name that he was going to say.

"Eve. She got into quite a bit of trouble with Jerry. And it looks like we've lost another dragon. That isn't her fault though." Harry told him as Danny finally settled down and stopped crying before he slowly started to close his eyes and fall asleep.

"Yeah I know, those males can get quite aggressive with each other." Aaron said.

"Actually, I tend to think that it's the females that can be the most dangerous. Especially around their eggs." Harry told him. "Anyway, I was wondering, do you think that you can take me home? My father can't come and get me since he has to go down to the courthouse to take care of Eve's situation." He said.

"Sure, no problem Harry. That is if you don't mind the smell of dirty diapers. And we might to have to pull over if Danny has any problems." Aaron told him. "My guess is that he'll probably sleep the rest of the way though." He said.

"That's alright." Harry told him as he started walking into the parking lot with him while he carried Danny's car seat and held the diaper bag up over his shoulder.

 _….._

Snape made a look of disgust as he pulled into the driveway and noticed all of the owl feces gathering up on the front porch next to a pile of envelopes. "Weasley and Granger must have been making out all day, otherwise I don't think there would be any excuse for them not to clean all of this up." He said while he parked the car and turned off the engine before turning over to look at his daughter that sat inside the passenger's seat.

"As for you young lady, I want you straight up in your room with no nonsense whatsoever. That means no television, videogames, or cellphone. And I'm also afraid that I'm going to have to confiscate your broomstick. Do you understand me?" he questioned her sternly while scolding her with his finger.

"Yes Father." Eve replied while glancing down at her lap. Then they both threw off their seatbelts and climbed out of the car. Snape grabbed ahold of the pile of envelopes and unlocked the door before he and Eve went inside. As soon as he made sure that she had gone to her bedroom like he had instructed her too he went out in the backyard. Both Angel and Zip finished doing their businesses and started playing and chasing around with each other while Tobey swam around in the pool.

Teddy and Heather who were also inside their bathing suits swung on their swings to get dry while Ron and Hermione watched them from the patio. Snape pulled up a chair and sat down beside them before placing the pile of mail on top of the table. "I _was_ going to ask you why it looks like a brigade of owls showed up on our doorstep but it looks like that you guys have been out here all afternoon." He said.

"Yeah, we figured that since it's a nice day that we might as well make the most of it." Ron explained before asking how Harry was.

"He should be fine, he's just got a little bit of a head cold." Snape told him. "He's on his way home right now. Aaron's dropping him off." He said as Hermione suddenly caught sight of the mail pile and stared at it.

"Speaking of Aaron, I remember him calling me and asking me what Bill's and Fleur's address was. It looks like he got it correct, so I wonder what it's doing here." She said as Ron picked up the pile and started going through it.

"Jessie's is here too, as well as Derek's and he lives all the way in Hawaii now." He told her when all of a sudden they heard a car door slam and Harry and Aaron shouting their goodbyes to one another. As Harry rounded the corner he stopped and stared wide eyed at the pile that was now sitting on top of the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Party

"Where did all those letters come from?" Harry asked them.

"Well, I'm not quite sure where they came from but I know where they're supposed to be." Hermione began. "Aaron called me up not too long ago wanting to know some addresses and it looks like they all ended up here for some strange reason." She explained. "What exactly are they anyway?" she wondered as Harry quickly snatched them off the table.

"Uh, nothing." He lied. "I guess that Aaron's just a little behind on sending out thank you cards for the baby shower gifts." He said when all of a sudden Zipped stopped and sat down in front of him while glancing up in his direction.

"But I thought you said that they were for the party." She said as Harry gasped and quickly scooped her up inside his arms before covering her mouth with his hand.

"Party? What party?" Ron wondered but Hermione just simply shook her head at him.

"Nobody said anything about a party." She told him.

"Yeah, Zip just did." He began with a point. "I can hear exactly what she's saying remember?"

"Yes." Hermione replied with a nod before shaking her head again. "But apparently Zip doesn't. What's going on Harry? Why is she talking about a party?" she questioned as Harry heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on the other side of her while his puppy wriggled inside his arms before sitting down on top of his lap and starting to pant.

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise party. Just like the one that you threw for me on my birthday. I just wanted something to welcome you back for the summer to say thank you and how much I love and appreciate you. But everything today has just gone completely wrong." He said as Hermione stifled a laugh. "Well I'm glad you're amused. Today was one of the worst days of my life." He said when all of a sudden his father chuckled.

"Good heavens lad, you've only been alive for about twenty years. I'm sure your bound to have worse days than this." He told him as Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He told him.

"Besides Harry, you already do so much for us. If it wasn't apparent that you loved us before then I guess you're either sicker than we thought, or you have your head in the clouds." Hermione told him. "I mean you might not be perfect, but you're the best friend that Ron and I have ever had and will ever have." She said as Snape smiled at him.

"She's right Harry. And you're also a wonderful son to me and brother to your siblings." He told him.

"Gee, thanks guys. It feels really good to hear you say that. It makes me believe that today wasn't a total waste." Harry said.

"And not only that, but tomorrow's a brand new day." Ron pointed out before he gathered the pile of letters inside his hands. "Look, just because we know about the party now doesn't mean that we still can't have it. And maybe now it's better this way. After all, the whole entire reason that we moved in here in the first place was to give you a hand. What do you say we mail out these invitations again? They're bound to get to the proper address eventually." He said as Harry laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He told him.

 _…_

Rose carried Carole over to the door while The Doctor walked right behind them. Carole was wearing her brand new purple party dress with matching nail polish on her fingernails. Rose kissed the top of her head while the baby sucked and drooled all over her knuckle. As Rose rang the doorbell they heard Zip barking inside. "You know? We should get a dog. I'm sure that Carole would love it." Rose told her husband.

"I think she's still way too young for that. She's not even crawling yet." He pointed out when suddenly Ginny answered the door.

"Hullo, you must be the Smith family." She began as Rose smiled at her before she shook her hand.

"Yes I'm Rose, and this is my husband The Doctor and our daughter Carole." She told her.

"Well it certainly is nice to meet you. Harry has told me an awful lot about you. I'm his girlfriend Ginny and everyone else is in the backyard. Except for Zip of course, she has to stay inside with all of the people that are here and the food that is out." She explained before she stepped outside and led them towards the backyard. As they rounded the corner they ran into Jenna who was wearing a dress like Carole's except hers was blue.

"This is Jenna, she's my boyfriend's father's girlfriend's daughter." Ginny told them.

"Wow, that's a mouthful." The Doctor said. "Pleased to meet you Jenna how old are you?" he asked her.

"I just turned eleven a couple of weeks ago." She told him as Rose smiled at her.

"Well congratulations, happy belated birthday." She told her as Jenna smiled back at her.

"Thanks." She said. Meanwhile Aaron was busy feeding his infant son a bottle when suddenly Johnny ran over to his chair.

"Guess what?" he questioned him as Aaron turned his head and smiled at the little boy.

"What?" he questioned him back.

"Imma big boy now." He told him as Fleur smiled at him while she walked over to him.

"Johnny, tell Aaron why you're a big boy. What did Mummy and Daddy just get for you?" she questioned him as a wide grin stretched a crossed his face.

"A big boy bed." He told him.

"Really? You got a bed?" Aaron asked him eagerly and excitedly while his own grin started to grow and Johnny nodded at him. "Wow, I guess that means that you really are a big boy then. Did you tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny about it?" he asked him as the boy nodded again and Fleur smiled warmly down at her son before she picked him up and hoisted him up inside her arms.

"Yep, I told Johnny that since he's outgrown his crib that his little brother or sister will use it after they're born." She said.

"That's right, you get to find out if you're having a boy or a girl next month." Aaron realized when all of a sudden Fleur wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air before she pulled back the waistband of Johnny's shorts and then peered inside his diaper.

"You know what buddy? Now that you don't need a crib anymore the next step is to get you potty trained." She told him. "C'mon, Mummy's gonna take you inside the house to change you." She said while she carried him inside by her hip. Aaron watched them go before Danny decided that he had had enough milk to drink so Aaron placed a towel over his shoulder before he brought him back up inside his arms to burp him.

He placed a soft and tender kiss on the top of his head while gently patting his back. That's when all of a sudden he let out a rather large belch. Aaron smiled warmly and lovingly down at him. "Hey, for once you managed to keep all of your food inside of you." He told him as he kissed him again. That's when the tiny infant let out a rather large grunt. "Uh oh, you too huh? Well c'mon then, let's get you all cleaned up." He said while he carried him inside.

Johnny was already lying on the couch with his diaper off. Fleur was busy wiping his bottom and lathering it up with diaper cream afterwards. "I swear that this boy has had enough diaper rashes to last him a lifetime." She said as Aaron chuckled.

"Mind if we join you?" he wondered.

"Sure, if you wait a few moments you'll have the couch all to yourself. I've just got to put a fresh nappy on him now." Fleur told him while she folded up the dirty diaper and then grabbed a fresh one out of the diaper bag and slipped it under his bottom.

"Mummy I'm hungry." He told her.

"I know baby, I'll get your snack for you as soon as I get your diaper and pants back on." She told him when suddenly Harry entered the room.

"Ugh, dirty diapers everywhere." He said wrinkling his nose and making a face.

"I know. Johnny's almost finished though. Would you do me a huge favor for me Harry and throw away his nappy for me?" she questioned as Harry picked it up.

"Sure." He began as Fleur thanked him while he carried it inside the kitchen and stepped on the pedal so he could toss it inside the trashcan. "Say, neither of you wouldn't happen to know where Ginny is would you?" he asked them.

"I think she said that she was going for a walk." Fleur replied sliding Johnny's shorts back through his legs before buttoning them and zipping them up again and grabbing ahold of his hands while he stuck them out for her, hoisted him back up inside her arms. "Alright Aaron, the couch is all yours." She told him as he laid Danny down on his back. The tiny infant already started to fuss while his father unbuttoned his onesie.

"You're going to be really mad at me for this I know. But I've got to clean you up." Aaron told him tearing into his diaper and sliding it off his bottom as the baby boy continued to fuss and cry louder while Aaron continued attempting to hush and soothe him. Harry walked out through the front door just as Aaron had grabbed ahold of the baby wipes.

 _…._

Harry finally caught sight of his girlfriend when he was further down the sidewalk. "Ginny wait up!" he called as Ginny stopped and turned to look back at him while he hurried over to her.

"Oh hey Harry," she began warmly and brightly. "I thought that you would want to be spending time with the babies since you love them so much." She said.

"Nah, Johnny's eating and Danny and Carole had to take their naps." He told her. "Besides, I was looking forward to spending some alone time with you." He said as he took ahold of her hand. "And not only that, but I wanted to show you something." He told her while he smiled at her and led her around the corner. "Remember when you told me that you wanted to go visit the moon?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked him.

"Well I think I know how to make that dream a reality." He said when they both came to a sudden stop and Ginny finally caught sight of the bright blue box in front of them and the man standing beside it. "Ginny this is The Doctor, and if it involves either traveling through time or going into outer space, he's the one you want to talk to." He explained.

"Can you really do that?" she questioned him eagerly.

"Yep." He told her with a nod. "Ginny Weasley, your carriage awaits." He told her while digging his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and clicking the button to open the TARDIS doors for her. Ginny started walking towards it before she stopped and glanced back at her boyfriend making sure that it was really alright with him. Harry flashed her a grin and gave her a nod of encouragement before she entered the TARDIS." The Doctor followed her inside before the doors shut behind them and they slowly disappeared.

 **Next Time; Aaron has problems leaving his son Danny alone for the first time while he travels to Tokyo Japan with the rest of his band. Meanwhile Eve and the Dodger girls team up with a group of female ninjas who are completely unaware of their magical heritage.**


End file.
